Love, War, Tears, Babies
by Vampire Revan
Summary: New Samurai Warriors story based on Samurai Warriors Chronicles. It starts at Mt. Inaba Castle and carries on till the death of Nobunaga Oda. The pairings well there are five pairings. MitsunariXOC, RanmaruXOC, KotaroXOC, MasamuneXOC, KiyomasaXOC and NagamasaXOC.


Chapter 1

Nobunaga Oda's New Recruits

_Vampire Revan: Hi Vampire Revan here; here's a Samurai Warriors story based on Samurai Warriors: Chronicles_. _If you played it you should know_ _what the female protagonist looks like._

Karina was at Mt. Inaba Castle with Kotarō Fūma as her watcher; because Ujiyasu Hōjō wanted to make sure that his adoptive daughter was safe and away from Nobunaga Oda.

Hanbei looked at Karina with interest as to what she was wearing. Karina wore a white heavy clothing and light white armour; and had two dagger swords that were red and blue.

"So let me get this straight. Ujiyasu-sama sent Karina and you here to make sure that that Nobunaga Oda doesn't try anything funny with her" Hanbei said as he saw Karina just sit down to think of something.

Kotarō just nodded and went to stand behind Karina

Both of them were watching Hanbei Takenaka going over battle plans for the fight with Nobunaga Oda.

"Our job is to protect Mt. Inaba Castle, which is surrounded by the enemy" Hanbei said pointing to Mt. Inaba Castle.

"So where is most of the enemy?" Kotarō Fūma said resting a hand on Karina's shoulder.

"The enemy forces are clustered around the Southwestern Garrinson in Sunomata" Hanbei said pointing to Sunomata.

Karina looked at Hanbei and said, "What does that mean?"

"It means that if the enemy is going to try something, it'll be there" Hanbei said looking into Karina's bright green eyes before he continued, "Oh, and don't forget about Lord Tatsuoki"

"What about him?" Kotarō said looking a bit puzzled.

Hanbei just sighed and said, "He's weak, and has been betrayed by many men recently, and that could make him dangerous if ignored"

"You mean that he could betray his own troops?" Karina said getting up and walking over to the window.

"We'll have to make sure that doesn't happen" Hanbei said as he saw Karina jump out of the window.

He turned to Kotarō and said, "Does she do that often?"

"Not all of the time" Kotarō said before following Karina out of the window. Hanbei sighed and did the same as Karina and Kotarō.

The battle didn't take long and Nobunaga Oda was defeated by the efforts of Kotarō and Karina.

Kotarō, Hanbei and Karina departed from Mt. Inaba and took to the mountains that were in the Azai Clan. In the mountains they lived in seclusion. Hideyoshi kept trying to see them again and again.

Third day of Hideyoshi's pestering

"What's this? Hideyoshi again? How annoying" Hanbei said putting his drink down.

"How many times has he been here already?" Kotarō said stroking Karina's hair.

"This is the third time already. Karina, what should I do?" Hanbei said as Karina moved her head from Kotarō's lap.

"There's no need to meet with a monkey clad in gold" Karina said with her eyes closed.

"Heh" Kotarō said as his shoulders shook with laughter.

"Whoa! Is that what he looks like? I think I want to meet this guy" Hanbei said smiling.

Hideyoshi, was led into Hanbei's room, he dropped to his knees before Hanbei.

"Hanbei, Karina, won't you lend your skills to the Oda?" Hideyoshi said.

"Karina isn't going without me" Kotarō said putting his arm around Karina.

"Kotarō won't you lend your skills also to the Oda?" Hideyoshi said looking at Kotarō before continuing, "For our country. To fulfil my dream. Please, I beseech you" Hideyoshi said in a desperate voice.

"A dream, huh? Why do you fight, Hideyoshi?" Hanbei said tilting his head slightly.

"I have but one reason for fighting. To create a world where everyone lives in happiness" Hideyoshi said looking at everyone before continuing, "Those who suffer most in war are the people"

"How do you know" Kotarō said still with his arm around Karina.

Hideyoshi sighed and said, "I've worked my way up from the bottom. I know what I'm talking about. I am not trying to fight a war like a game of chance. I am fighting to save the people from the ravages of war"

Kotarō looked from Karina to Hideyoshi and said, "Why?"

"And Nobunaga is the one who can unify this war-torn land. I beg of you, lend your skills to Lord Nobunaga" Hideyoshi said pleading.

"Hmm. I see. A world where everyone lives in happiness" Hanbei said sighing before continuing, "That's quite interesting. But you know; I just can't stand Nobunaga. I think serving the Oda would be impossible".

Kotarō just nodded but didn't say anything, while Karina just nodded her head a little.

"C'mon, I'm begging you" Hideyoshi said before turning to Karina "Karina, help me out here!"

"Only if you say please" Karina said with a smirk. Kotarō chuckled.

"Please" Hideyoshi said with a serious face.

"It would be interesting to work for Hideyoshi" Karina said with her hand under her chin while looking at Hanbei.

Hanbei looked at Karina and said, "Look, I hate Nobunaga, but I could probably work for Hideyoshi. I don't see Nobunaga's world, but I would like to see Hideyoshi's"

"You'll team up with me? Great! Just what I wanted!" Hideyoshi said looking like a five year old; he turned towards Kotarō and Karina "Karina, you'll come serve the Oda, too, won't you? Kotarō can come too"

Kotarō looked at Karina and said, "Where ever you go I'll go"

"Yes, that is my intention" Karina said sighing.

"Really? Even better. If you come too, we'll be all the more powerful" Hideyoshi said smiling.

"Okay, Hideyoshi. I'm counting on you to create a world where everyone is free to sleep all day" Hanbei said with a nod of his head.

"No, no, no! Where everyone lives in happiness" Hideyoshi said frowning a bit.

"Alright then. I'm counting on you Hideyoshi-sama" Hanbei said smiling a little looking a bit embarrassed.

And so, Hanbei became Hideyoshi's strategist and Karina also Kotarō came to serve the Oda.

Hanbei's handiwork allowed the Oda Army to overthrow the powerful families of Mino.

Mt. Inaba Castle fell and Lord Tatsuoki, fled. The entire domain of Mino came under the rule of Oda.

_Vampire Revan: Here's the first chapter done. The other chapters will be set to Nobunaga's Vision. Karina will get a lover in later chapters not giving anything away. Please R&R._


End file.
